


Insonnia

by TheArchitect18



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchitect18/pseuds/TheArchitect18
Summary: “Sono i soldi della Francia e tu li spendi per drogarti.”Ci furono altri secondi di silenzio, i due si fulminarono. Lo sguardo di Monsieur era così carico d’odio che Luigi si stupì di non essersi tramutato in cenere seduta stante.“E’ sempre questa la scusa, vero? ‘Sono i soldi della Francia, Filippo’, ‘Comportati bene con la Francia, Filippo’, ‘Ho mandato via il Cavaliere di Lorena perchè lo voleva la Francia, Filippo’. Dimmi, ti scopi anche mia moglie per la Francia, fratello?”“Filippo.”“Oh, no. Giusto, perdonami ‘Per la Francia’ è la scusa ufficiale con la quale me l’hai fatta sposare. Tutto acquista senso, si capiscono un sacco di cose da questo.”





	Insonnia

##  Writober - Day 3; prompt: Insonnia  
Fandom: Versailles  
Ship: Monchevy  
Pgs: Luigi XIV, Filippo I D'Orlèans, Cavaliere di Lorena  WritOber  
#fanwriterit #writober2018

*********************************************************************************************************

 

1670.  
Filippo era a letto, le mani di Chevalier gli carezzavano i fianchi mentre lo guardava con quel suo solito sorrisetto arrogante stampato sulla faccia.

“Non mi dire che vuoi dormire, ora che sono qua.”  
  
“Dormire è l’unica scusa che ho per stare con te-...”   
  
Il biondo divenne serio tutto d’un tratto, sospirò mentre distoglieva lo sguardo, quasi teatralmente… ma Filippo lo conosceva. Dietro quei modi eccentrici si nascondeva una tristezza infinita, tristezza che non poteva nascondere oltre. Durante gli ultimi giorni passati a palazzo lo si vedeva vagare tra i corridoi come se non fosse più lui. Qualcosa dall’interno lo divorava e quella cosa era l’amore che provava per Filippo stesso. Un amore che non poteva venire espresso ed impresso in ogni abitudine di corte.   
  
“Non puoi dormire per sempre, Mignonette. Lo so, lo so… purtroppo lo so.”   
  
Chevalier si alzò e Filippo provò a seguirlo, mettendosi a sedere. Il biondo gli dette le spalle, sguardo rivolto verso la finestra mentre con le mani spostava appena le tende.  
  
“Di cosa stai parlando? Io sono qua con te-...”  
  
“Ma non puoi rimanere. Ti sveglierai e mi lascerai solo.”  
  
“Cosa-?”  
  
Filippo si alzò in fretta, lo raggiunse per poi baciargli una spalla. Si guardarono negli occhi per quella che sembrò un’eternità ed anche l’ultima volta. Stava piangendo, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance perfette, color ceramica, erano bagnate da lacrime che scendevano troppo in fretta per essere asciugate.  
  
“Mi manchi, Filippo.”

*****************************************

Un eco lontano. Quella frase tuonava nella sua testa come un eco lontano.   
Monsieur si portò una mano sulla fronte, la testa gli faceva male… la mano scese sugli occhi, li premette appena, in cerca di trovare sollievo. Ma niente.   
Aprì piano gli occhi, la luce che filtrava attraverso gli spiragli degli spessi tendaggi illuminavano altri tre uomini attorno a lui, nudi. Erano tutti e tre biondi, ma nessuno dei tre era l’uomo che amava e che aveva solo sognato. Chevalier non era lì.  
  
“Alzatevi…”  
  
Mugolò, la bocca impastata dal troppo vino della sera prima. Si schiarì appena la gola, tentò di recuperare un minimo di lucidità mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e spintonava i tre corpi, nel tentativo di svegliarli con poca grazia.  
  
“Ho detto di alzarvi! MUOVETEVI, SPARITE!”  
  
Non fece in tempo a dire altro, i tre uomini saltarono fuori dal letto, afferrando alla rinfusa i vestiti prima di uscire.   
Quando rimase solo la consapevolezza fu più dura, tagliente, fu un’ondata in pieno petto; Chevalier non era nel suo letto, non era a Versailles e peggio ancora… non era neanche in Francia. 

Negli ultimi mesi le cose che erano successe lo avevano provato molto, ma niente più dell’esilio di Chevalier e della congiura che Enrichetta, sua moglie e adorata amica d’infanzia, aveva ordito contro di loro. Aveva sfruttato la relazione che aveva con Luigi, suo fratello, per far cacciare Lorena. Enrichetta… colei dalla quale spesso e volentieri si sentiva compreso, della quale si fidava… gli aveva portato via tutto, Chevalier, e solo per una ripicca, un dispetto. D’altronde lei, moglie per costrizione e lui, amore della sua vita, non si erano mai odiati… ma sempre disprezzati.  
L’unione di Luigi ed Enrichetta gli aveva portato via il centro del suo mondo; e mentre loro scopavano nel letto del Re lui era costretto a soffrire, nella speranza di poter trovare sollievo per qualche secondo nel ricordo del tocco del suo amato, il suo profumo, nel vedere nella sua mente uno scorcio del suo viso. Era costretto a soddisfare i propri bisogni con uomini che avevano qualcosa di vagamente simile a Lorena, come il colore dei capelli o degli occhi… ma questo faceva stare male Monsieur, che ogni volta si rendeva conto che, per quanto somiglianti, i capelli di Lorena avevano una sfumatura diversa, come i suoi occhi. E come lo guardava, o lo sfiorava… niente a che vedere con chiunque altro fosse passato nel suo letto.   
Le serate che preferiva, comunque, erano quelle dove si imbottiva così tanto di vino e polveri che crollava, collassava sul letto una volta messo piede in camera. Ormai polveri e vino erano l’unico ausilio che aveva per facilitare il sonno, sonno che era sparito con Chevalier. E la cosa più terribile era che in sogno era l’unico momento nel quale il Cavaliere di Lorena gli sembrava reale. Dormire significava sognarlo, sognarlo significava sentire la sua voce, vedere il suo viso, sentirne il calore. L’insonnia era la sua più gran nemica da quando aveva cominciato a evitare Enrichetta e Luigi.

Filippo si alzò dal letto, posizionandosi dove era Chevalier nel suo sogno, con gli stessi occhi lucidi. In mano aveva un fazzoletto cucito con nodi e pizzi complicati che portò sopra la bocca, sopra al naso. Prese un respiro chiudendo gli occhi, il profumo dell’amato salì fino alla sua mente, per poi scendere a scaldargli il cuore.   
Le lacrime scesero calde lungo le sue guance, ma non si dette pena per asciugarle. Rimase ad ubriacarsi del profumo dell’amato per diversi minuti, immobile, prima di riaprire gli occhi.  
  
“Mi manchi anche tu amore mio.” 

*****************************************

I giorni passavano, sembravano infiniti. Filippo cercava in ogni modo di evitare Luigi, che come se non bastasse lo aveva costretto a Versailles, impedendogli il ritorno a Saint Cloud, la sua residenza. Il motivo ufficiale per il quale non poteva tornare era che “Tutti devono rimanere a Versailles, Filippo. Se non ci rimani tu che sei mio fratello, come può rimanerci la corte?”, ma Monsieur era tutto tranne che sciocco e sapeva che l’unico motivo per il quale l’invidioso e corrotto fratello lo voleva lì era Enrichetta, sua moglie. Gliel’aveva fatta sposare per il solito identico motivo, la voleva lì con sé e non poteva allontanarsene, la sua amante e favorita… e ancora una volta era Filippo a pagare il doppio prezzo dei capricci del fratello, Re di Francia, al quale non si poteva dire di no.  
Enrichetta aveva provato a parlare con lui, nel tentativo vano di rompere il silenzio del marito, ma Filippo era cieco di fronte alle lacrime e alle preghiere della donna, la rabbia e la frustrazione, il senso di vuoto che provava… era troppo. Lei non poteva pretendere che Filippo ascoltasse le sue scuse, che addirittura le accettasse. No… no. Non avrebbe permesso loro altre ipocrisie, né a lei né al fratello, ne avrebbe permesso loro di coinvolgerlo in altre situazioni scomode o che implicassero dei loro capricci.

E così fu per le prime settimane. Monsieur evitò in ogni modo il fratello, finché il suo stile di vita divenne così dannoso per sé stesso che Luigi in persona fu costretto a convocarlo. Controvoglia si era dovuto presentare davanti al fratello, dopo settimane di silenzio forzato.  
Si guardarono per ore prima che Luigi rompesse il silenzio.  
  
“Vino, polveri di cui non si sa la provenienza, gioco d’azzardo… devo continuare?”  
  
“Sono i miei soldi. Li spendo come preferisco.”  
  
“Sono i soldi della Francia e tu li spendi per drogarti.”

Ci furono altri secondi di silenzio, i due si fulminarono. Lo sguardo di Monsieur era così carico d’odio che Luigi si stupì di non essersi tramutato in cenere seduta stante.  
  
“E’ sempre questa la scusa, vero? _‘Sono i soldi della Francia, Filippo’, ‘Comportati bene con la Francia, Filippo’, ‘Ho mandato via il Cavaliere di Lorena perchè lo voleva la Francia, Filippo’_. Dimmi, ti scopi anche mia moglie per la Francia, fratello?”  
  
“Filippo.”  
  
“Oh, no. Giusto, perdonami _‘Per la Francia’_ è la scusa ufficiale con la quale me l’hai fatta sposare. Tutto acquista senso, si capiscono un sacco di cose da questo.”  
  
“Fratello... “  
  
“Dimmi, mentre usi questa formula fissa, questa sottospecie di scusa per soddisfare i tuoi capricci, hai mai pensato a quanto tu sia egoista e a quanto io sia infelice?”  
  
Luigi fece una smorfia, era chiaro il suo disappunto, glielo si leggeva in faccia. Stava per esplodere ma chissà dove riuscì a trovare la compostezza degna di un Re.  
  
“E’ chiaro che bere troppo vino e fare uso di quelle polveri ti stia annebbiando la mente. I tuoi discorsi ne sono un chiaro sintomo e non ho intenzione di farti continuare. La Corte parla, Filippo. Non vedono un uomo drogarsi e ubriacarsi, vedono il fratello del Re farlo. D’ora in poi non ti verrà più servito vino, né te lo lascerò comprare. L’uso delle polveri verrà reso illegale e non costringermi ad andare oltre, Filip-...”  
  
“IL VINO E QUELLE POLVERI SONO L’UNICA COSA CHE MI DANNO SOLLIEVO! CHE MI FANNO DORMIRE!”  
  
Filippo esplose, fece qualche passo in avanti mentre gli occhi diventavano sempre più lucidi, lacrime di rabbia gli avrebbero presto solcato il viso. E Luigi non fu da meno, gli rispose urlando altrettanto imperiosamente. Ne aveva abbastanza.  
  
“NON E’ SANO PER TE! NON INTENDO VEDERTI MORIRE ED AVERTI SULLA COSCIENZA QUANDO POSSO IMPEDIRTI IL SUICIDIO!”  
  
“DAVVERO, PUOI?!”  
  
Cadde il silenzio, Filippo aveva il fiatone, Luigi si ritrovò in piedi, più vicino al fratello che al suo scranno. Fece un altro passo avanti, risvegliandosi dalla momentanea rabbia cieca che il fratello minore gli aveva causato.  
  
“Filippo, sono preoccupato per te. Lo faccio per te. Devi lasciarti aiutare…”  
  
Monsieur guardò il fratello scuotendo appena la testa. Le lacrime finalmente si erano decise a scendere, gli occhi bruciavano da quanto aveva pianto nei giorni precedenti.  
  
“Mi hai portato via la capacità di decidere, la guerra, la dignità… perfino l’amore. Tutte cose in cui ero sempre stato migliore di te, non potevi accettarlo, vero? Doveva essere difficile sedere sulla tua poltrona dorata, vedermi vivere la mia vita ed accettarla per quello che era, quando tu avevi tutto. Ma io- io avevo solo quattro cose, me le hai portate via tutte e quattro. Mi è rimasto solo il vino, solo una polvere che mi fa- mi fa vedere tutto ciò che avevo prima che tu me lo portassi via.”  
  
Da un sibilo rabbioso era passato ad una confessione quasi disperata. Non intendeva fargli pena, sapeva che comunque Luigi non ne provava… ma voleva fargli capire come si sentiva, perchè se davvero erano fratelli, se davvero lo amava, avrebbe fatto qualcosa per migliorare almeno un po’ la sua situazione. Se non riportare a casa Lorena, se non mandarlo in guerra, almeno lasciargli decidere come fissare la sua morte.  
Luigi sospirò appena, gli carezzò una guancia con il pollice, portandogli via una lacrima. Sembrava dispiaciuto, ma Filippo non ci credeva. Non ci credeva più.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Non te lo lascerò fare. Niente vino, niente polveri.”  
  
Il moro annuì, arreso. Luigi distolse lo sguardo, tornando verso il suo scranno. La decisione era dunque stata presa. Filippo sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato, una tortura sotto forma di insonnia, autorizzata dal fratello.  
 

*****************************************

  Erano passati pochi giorni dal divieto del Re.A Filippo si era prestata la più massima attenzione, come da disposizione di Luigi. Niente vino, polveri abolite dal palazzo… e questo era sembrato fargli guadagnare occhiatacce da parte della Corte stessa, che mormorava al suo passaggio per i corridoi.   
Non sembrava lui. Per assurdo, non sembrava lui ora che era sobrio e cosciente… era stato poco lucido per settimane, ma sembrava malato in quel momento più che prima.  
Per Filippo era terrificante. Essere così cosciente significava sentire il costante vuoto lasciato da Chevalier come un pesante masso sul petto. La sua vita si era ridotta alle quattro mura che circoscrivevano i suoi appartamenti, quelli che un tempo erano loro, suoi e di Lorena.  
La sera diventava sempre più difficile prendere sonno, era sempre più complicato immaginare le mani di Chevalier toccarlo. Anche il suo profumo stava cominciando a sbiadire, il fazzolettino di pizzo ora non era altro che un pezzetto di stoffa che un tempo era appartenuto al biondo, un ricordo che non lo sollevava, ma lo appesantiva.

Era convinto di star per impazzire.  
Le occhiaie avevano cominciato a segnare il volto perfetto di Monsieur, i capelli non erano più così in ordine come ci si aspettava dal Principe dello stile, per non parlare dei modi... così bruschi rispetto a quelli di pochi mesi prima ai quali tutti a Versailles erano abituati. Aveva perso il sonno, l’appetito, la concezione del tempo. Semplicemente non gli interessava più.  
Era ancora in camera nonostante fosse tarda mattina, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto risolvere alcune stupide e sciocche missioni affidategli dal fratello… ma come accadeva da giorni le procrastinava. O semplicemente gli riusciva meglio ignorarle.

Si sdraiò sul letto, pancia in su. Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro.  
Le dita di Lorena gli schiudevano gentilmente le labbra, si stava avvicinando per baciarlo- no, per morderlo. Ogni suo gesto gentile era sempre seguito da uno più passionale ed esagerato, Monsieur adorava quel particolare… quando le loro labbra si toccarono Filippo avvertì una piccola scossa lungo la schiena e-...

Riaprì gli occhi. No, no-... non era possibile. Socchiuse gli occhi, disperato. Perché non riusciva a sognare, perché non riusciva a dormire come avrebbe voluto, perché non aveva la forza per immaginarlo senza vino o polveri? Se era quello che desiderava di più al mondo, perchè non ci riusciva? Doveva riprovare, aveva bisogno di riuscirci. 

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, cercò di concentrarsi sulla sensazione che aveva avvertito quando le loro labbra si erano toccate…   
Erano di nuovo insieme. Chevalier gli stava accarezzando il petto, era sopra di lui. Prese a baciargli il petto mentre gli carezzava il collo… poi i baci passarono al grembo, le mani scesero al petto. Era ovvio che non si sarebbe fermato, Monsieur non gli avrebbe comunque chiesto di farlo… avvertì il primo brivido, gemette appena mentre le mani andavano a cercare i capelli dorati, per tirarli appena…

Si svegliò di nuovo, così agitato che scattò a sedere, in cerca dell’amato tra le sue gambe. Si portò le mani sul viso, soffocò un gemito di rabbia e frustrazione prima di portare le mani tra i capelli. Li tirò indietro, scoprendo la fronte imperlata di sudore, gli occhi rossi.   
  
Era una tortura.   
  
Era tutto ingiusto… gli mancava così tanto. Era stato privato di ogni cosa, anche dei vizi che usava per passare il tempo e dimenticare cosa gli era stato portato via.   
Prese un respiro, cercò di ricomporsi quanto bastava per pensare ad una soluzione. Doveva esserci, no? Doveva esserci.   
Pianse per una decina di minuti prima di cadere di nuovo tra le braccia di Morfeo, arreso. Addormentarsi ormai era come andare incontro alla morte, come salire sul patibolo per farsi tagliare la testa. Ecco cosa significava rivivere quel dolore ogni qualvolta si svegliava e riaddormentava.   
Ma questa volta non sognò qualcosa che potesse intrattenerlo o riportarlo ai giorni prima della sua partenza, disperati ed affamati d’amore.   
Quella volta il sogno fu un ricordo, Filippo avrebbe ricordato quella notte fra mille, la prima.   
Erano uno accanto all’altro, si stavano abbracciando nudi nello stesso letto in cui Monsieur stava riposando. Lo sguardo di Lorena era serio mentre con le dita gli aveva preso delicatamente il mento e gli aveva voltato il viso verso il suo, così da avere quegli occhi freddi e glaciali solo per sé. 

“D'ora in poi, ogni giorno che non potrò toccarti, assaporarti, sentirti, sarà un giorno di morte e lutto.” 

Monsieur aveva sorriso appena, ma non aveva risposto. Si erano baciati, un bacio sincero, forse uno dei pochi dati con coscienza da parte di entrambi.  
Quello era ciò che Chevalier gli aveva detto dopo la loro prima notte d’amore.  
  
Filippo riaprì gli occhi, ma con una calma e una sensazione diversa. Quel ricordo era una pugnalata dritta al petto, ma aveva portato con sé un retrogusto dolce ed un calore che non sentiva da mesi.  
Prese coscienza del fatto che quello che il biondo gli aveva detto, valeva anche per lui. Aveva davvero rischiato tutto per farlo tornare? No. Si era lasciato andare alla disperazione più totale, era sprofondato volontariamente nel vuoto… e Luigi aveva ragione, doveva reagire, sebbene Filippo non intendesse farlo come avrebbe voluto il fratello.  
  
Non aveva mai percorso così velocemente i corridoi che portavano agli uffici del Re. Ci andava sempre controvoglia, ma quella volta no, era sicuro. Superò le due guardie che tentarono invano di fermarlo, spalancando la porta degli uffici.   
Luigi era in riunione con i Ministri, che subito si voltarono a guardarlo come se davanti a loro, più che il fratello del Re, ci fosse un fantasma.  
  
“Tutti fuori.”  
  
Filippo lo ordinò chiaramente, squadrandoli. Nessuno si mosse. Luigi sospirò appena, mentre qualche ministro si voltò verso di lui per cercare una conferma di qualche tipo.  
  
“TUTTI FUORI! SONO IL FRATELLO DEL RE, SONO LA SECONDA MASSIMA AUTORITA’ QUA DENTRO! FUORI!”

La collera di Filippo li smosse. Arraffarono in fretta qualche carta prima di correre fuori, in fila, uno per uno, lasciando i due fratelli a confrontarsi.  
  
“Quindi quale è il grande piano adesso? Dopo esserti reso ridicolo di fronte alla Corte e ai nobili hai deciso di completare l’opera con i miei ministri? Quale sarà il passo successivo?”  
  
Luigi non lo guardava mentre parlava, sembrava occupato a ripiegare cartine e fogli, decisamente arrabbiato, troppo anche solo per guardarlo. Filippo rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti prima di cominciare.  
  
“Da ora in poi…”  
  
Prese ad avvicinarsi, facendo il giro del tavolo. Luigi si bloccò, alzando solo lo sguardo, di modo da controllare i gesti del fratello.  
  
“... ogni giorno che non potrò toccarti, assaporarti, sentirti, sarà un giorno di morte e lutto.”  
  
I fratelli si guardarono negli occhi, nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo. Per la prima volta dopo settimane sembravano disposti ad ascoltarsi a vicenda.  
  
“Avevi ragione… bere mi ha reso vigile, lucido. Mi ha ricordato questo- mi ha ricordato cosa mi ha detto la prima notte che abbiamo passato insieme.”  
  
Luigi fece per parlare, ma Filippo glielo impedì, facendo qualche altro passo avanti.  
  
“No,- non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Da quando lo hai cacciato per soddisfare il capriccio di un’amante la mia vita è cambiata… la tua è rimasta la stessa. Io sono solo, Luigi. Sono solo. Ti sei preso tutto… ti sei preso nostro padre, mia moglie, la guerra. Non ho amici qua. Non ho più un fratello. Non hai cacciato solo l’amore della mia vita, hai cacciato il mio migliore amico, mio fratello, la persona di cui più mi fidavo.”  
  
Filippo si accostò al fratello, gli occhi rossi, implorante. Non c’era rabbia, c’era aspettativa. C’era commiserazione.  
  
“Se non è lui, non sarà nessuno, Luigi. Deve tornare. Te lo chiedo come fratello ancor prima che come servo del mio Re… concedimi la sua compagnia, Luigi. Concedimi di averlo di nuovo accanto a me e di essere felice, per una volta sola- ti prego di concedermelo.”  
  
Mai Monsieur si sarebbe sognato di pregare il fratello. Anche Luigi era stupito da quelle parole, così tanto che si limitò a guardarlo esterrefatto… chiunque sapesse quale fosse la natura del rapporto tra i due fratelli avrebbe capito il peso che avevano quelle parole. Per quanto lui lo trovasse sciocco e frivolo e semplicemente inadatto per il fratello, così elegante e meritevole di ben altre attenzioni.  
Luigi non disse niente, si limitò ad abbracciare il fratello e ad accarezzargli appena la testa mentre ponderava sul da farsi.  
  
“Non puoi capire cosa significhi per me- non puoi-...”  
   
“Filippo… io ti capisco. Ti capisco e soffro vedendoti così.”  
  
Il Re allontanò il fratello, tenendolo per le spalle e mantenendo il contatto visivo. Sorrise appena, uno di quei sorrisi misteriosi sul quale Filippo non volle indagare. Avrebbe potuto scoprire che c’era del compiacimento e probabilmente la situazione sarebbe volta al peggio.  
  
“Asciugati il viso, lavati e riposati. Se prometterai di non farne un consumo eccessivo potrai di nuovo bere del vino, in attesa del ritorno del Cavaliere di Lorena.”  
  
Monsieur guardò per ere il fratello, convinto di aver capito male. Rimase senza fiato per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a respirare, questa volta per davvero. Era come se il peso che aveva sul petto si fosse volatilizzato,al sentire le parole di Luigi.  
  
“Lorena sarà reintegrato a corte. Spero di non pentirmene… fai in modo che io non lo faccia, mh?”  
  
Filippo, ancora sconvolto e provato da tutte le emozioni che erano sopraggiunte, rimase per un attimo immobile, con lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Fu dopo qualche secondo che si decise a uscire di lì, di corsa, come ci era entrato.  
Non gli avrebbe mai perdonato quei mesi di torture, era del tutto sicuro che Luigi non lo capisse nè fosse interessato a farlo. Per ogni decisione che prendeva c’era un tornaconto personale al quale poteva aggrapparsi. Ma il sollievo provato era così tanto che lì per lì decise di non porsi ulteriori problemi.  
  
Ogni giorno che passava portava con sé un po’ più di speranza: decisioni concrete che riavvicinavano il suo amore sempre più alla Francia e a Versailles, lettere che attestavano gli spostamenti del biondo… finchè non arrivò il giorno nel quale rientrando da una corsa a cavallo, Filippo non trovò delle enormi casse aperte nei suoi appartamenti, lasciate in bella vista. Erano piene di vestiti e stoffe.  
Il suo sguardo seguì le casse, che guidarono gli occhi di Filippo fino al letto sul quale il biondo lo aspettava, con quel suo sorrisetto arrogante e furbo, come se non gli fosse mancato, come se non avessero atteso tutti quei mesi per rivedersi.  
  
“Mi ero abituato alla moda italiana… così tanto che non sapevo come avrei fatto senza. Quella francese è così cupa.”  
  
Ecco quel siparietto… a Monsieur era mancato. Mandò gli occhi al cielo, dandogli corda, quasi scocciato.  
  
“Vuoi tornare in Italia? Magari preferivi stare là.”  
  
“Oh, no. Non ci sono molti italiani come te, Mignonette.”  
  
Fu in quel momento che Filippo sorrise appena, dandogli le spalle di proposito, con la scusa di osservare la stoffa. Chevalier si alzò, abbracciandolo da dietro, spostandogli i capelli per liberargli l’orecchio e baciargli il collo. Il sorriso compiaciuto di FIlippo si allargò.  
  
“Hai lasciato qualche stoffa agli italiani? Mi sembra eccessivo…”  
  
“Solo le peggiori. Le migliori le ho tenute per noi.”  
  
“... non mi deludi mai.”  
    
Finalmente Monsieur si voltò, baciandolo. Non voleva aspettare oltre. Fu un bacio lungo e appassionato, al quale seguì una pausa infinita, fronte contro fronte.  
  
“Mi sei mancato.”  
  
Filippo ruppe il silenzio con un mormorio al quale Lorena rispose con una carezza, abbandonando l’arroganza e la spavalderia con un sospiro leggero. Sentire il profumo di Filippo, sentirne il calore… era un toccasana anche per lui.  
  
“Anche tu a me. Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare tuo fratello.”  
  
“No. Ringrazia me.”  
  
Dopo uno sguardo serio risero appena, leggeri, come non facevano da mesi prima di riprendere a baciarsi. Quello che seguì non fu solo una notte d’amore, ma qualcosa di più. Come il loro primo incontro, in una giornata qualunque di Primavera, alla ricerca di ogni motivo plausibile per non allontanarsi neanche un secondo l’uno dall’altro.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> ###  NOTE AUTRICE: Questa è la seconda Monchevy che ho scritto il terzo giorno del writober. E' incredibile quanto il writober mi abbia spronata a scrivere, attualmente ho saltato solo un giorno! Ho scritto su diverse coppie, ma quelle che per il momento mi soddisfano di più sono le Monchevy.   
>  Questa ammetto essere un po' disperata, ma era il mood del momento e ho deciso di seguire l'onda. Spero possa piacere e sia quanto meno gradevole! 


End file.
